


Immortality

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	Immortality

如果天空是腮紅般的顏色，粉與白，你的身體也是。

從脖頸開始，脊背作山脈，再遊走至入口，從白至粉。

在他的手指以極緩的速度遊走你的起伏時，你的肌膚也由白至粉。

 

黑，棕紅，亞麻，白，如果這是山林會披上的顏色，你的頭髮也是。

獵人們就是他修長的手指，兵分五路侵入你的山林。

指腹的使力，如同扣動扳機般。

縮短你的頭部與他的大腿的距離。

喉嚨被異物頂入。

 

烏黑的，如果那是黑森林，你的另壹處毛發也是。

獵人變為他的鼻子。良好的嗅覺。

沈浸於你帶來的美好氣味，被你的美食迷住。

 

是否見過乾涸的土地在頃刻間洪水洶湧？

他說，沒關係，你即將目睹。

伸入的手指就是觸發物。

 

落在松樹上的微雪，絕對的迷人，如同甜點頂部的椰蓉。

你的液體即是雪，蓄勢已久，突然到來，快速降落在他的、你的毛髮之中。

舒暢地共同呼出一口氣，就是陪著雪花到來的風。

 

他帶你感受生活。

你返之以愛。

 

請保持對生活的熱愛。

請繼續對他不滅的愛。

 

至高無上的，不朽的，親愛的。

 


End file.
